The Biopocolypse
by DemonWithAGun
Summary: An apocolypse starts after a bomb explodes right on top of ICarly studios. Now three criminals, two best freinds, an aspiring singer and her gang must do whatever it takes to survive. If you enjoy reading please leave a review. This is possibly the first EVER GTA5 Victorious/ICarly crossover in the history of fanfiction.
Takes place 2 weeks after Final Mission C: Deathwish

Michael, Franklin and Trevor were having a slumber at Michael's Mansion. "I wonder whats on TV tonight?" Michael said grabbing the remote. "Hope its not Fame or Shame as your daughter is crazy for that shit." Franklin added. Michael turned on the TV and ICarly was on Weazel.

Carly, Sam, Freddie, and Gibby were busy streaming ICarly live from Seattle on Weazel.

"Hey Guys! I'm Icarly and this is.. icarly!" Carly Shay announced.

"Where we do loads of stuff for you guys!" Said Sam Puckett.

Michael said without hesitation: "The fuck is this?"

Franklin added: "I dunno man, lets watch and find out"

3 hours later..

Michael said angrily: " That show.. was FUCKING AWFUL!"

"Shit homie, them lame jokes make no fuckin' sense! I hardly even got a laugh!" Franklin added.

Trevor added: "Was this show made by 15 year old prostitutes?!"

Jimmy came downstairs along with Tracey feeling excited.

"OMG OMG!" DAD DAD DAAAAD!" Screamed Tracey running towards Michael. "Jimmy and I watched the latest ICarly episode and it was AMAZING! plus they also announced i could be on the show along with Jimmy!

"No" Said Michael without hesitation. "Its an abomination and i don't want my kids exposed to that crap"

"Cmon Dad! i really want to be on ICarly with Tracey! the whole Victorious cast will be there too!"

"Please.. Fuck off.." Michael said building up anger.

"You know what Dad?! Fuck you! We're adults now! We don't listen to your bullshit anymore!"

"OOHH! Here comes the moan train!" Michael said angrily.

4 weeks later..

Michael, Franklin and Trevor were at Michael's Mansion chilling in the pool.

"You know Mike, we haven't heard from your kids in weeks man" said Franklin.

"I got a bad feeling about this, i think they went to that 'Icarly' show" said Trevor feeling frightened.

"You know what guys? I'll go check on them. Stay here" Michael ordered as he got up and out of the pool heading to Jimmys room.

When Michael arrived at Jimmys room, there was no sign of him or Tracey. "Jimmy?! You here?!" Michael shouted but it was no use. He headed to Traceys room and found a note on her bed.

"Dad

Me and Jimmy are getting so fucking fed up of you ordering us around telling us to do shit.

So we decided to go to the ICarly studios and be on ICarly with Victorious! It premires on Weazel at 3pm!

Love u Dad! even though your an asshole.

Tracey xx "

Michael screwed up the note in anger. "FUCK!" Michael shouted throwing the note against the wall.

Michael stomped out into the pool looking all fierce.

"What happened homie?" Franklin added.

"Kids gonna be on ICarly is whats gonna happen if we dont save them!" Michael said. "Get in my car. We're going to ICarly studios."

"We're right behind you pal!" Trevor agreed as they got into Michaels black Tailgater and sped off to ICarly Studios.

On the way to ICarly studios Trevor came up with a plan to retrive Michaels kids.

"Ok guys, if we're gonna get back Mikeys kids back, we're gonna have to bust in, take everyone hostage, get Tracey and Jim then get outta there!"

Michael replied "Thats actually a good plan T! We'll follow through with it but some things may change."

Halfway to ICarly Studios, Trevor really needed to pee so Michael stopped at a gas station.

Michael and Franklin went into the store to buy a few Redwood Cigartettes and some P & Qs.

The clerk said: "Hey, you ever see the new ICarly episode? Its boring as hell!"

"Damn straight homie" Franklin added.

"My kids are gonna be on that show tonight and i told em' they can't be on it!" said Michael.

"OK! We all set to go?" Said Trevor coming out of the bathroom.

When the trio got outside they started to walk to Michael's Tailgater. As they walk to it, it suddenly makes a beeping noise.

"Whats that noise?" Franklin said as the ticking got faster.

Suddenly it started ticking alot faster having the trio realizing that there was a bomb planted on the car.

"HOLY SHIT! GET BACK ITS GONNA BLOW!" Michael screamed as he turned back and dived onto the ground.

*KA-BLAM* Michaels Tailgater was reduced to scrap, spare parts, and piles of junk.

"FUCK! THAT WAS MY BEST CAR! I GOT THAT FROM SOLOMON AFTER THE MELTDOWN 2 PREMIERE!" Michael shouted angrily.

"Fuck man! How are we gonna get to the ICarly studios now?!" Franklin said.

Trevor saw Jade (Victorious) In her car next to the side of the store. "Looks like that nice girl over there can give us a ride!" Trevor smiled as he got out his Carbine.

They walked over and Trevor opened the door pointing the gun at her head. "GET OUT! THIS RIDE IS OURS NOW!" He screamed as he pulled Jade out. The three criminals got inside and sped off. Jade immediently texted Cat saying her car was stolen and to find them. Three minutes later, Michael, Franklin and Trevor arrived at the ICarly studios. They parked around the back of the studio. They got out and Michael opened the trunk to reveal three AP Pistols.

"Well, what we waiting for? Let's get my kids back!" Said Michael as they loaded up. The three went into the studio with their guns concealed in their hoodies.

Meanwhile in the studio, Jimmy and Tracey were getting ready to shoot ICarly. Freddie began the countdown.

"OK in 5.. 4... 3.. 2.. 1-" They were interrupted by a loud bang knocking down the door with AP Pistols getting shot everywhere.

"AAAHHHH! ROBBERS! SOMEONE CALL THE POLICE!" Carly screamed as she ran for the emergency exit, however she was shot in the kneecaps by Franklin so she couldn't get up.

"GET DOWN OR YOU ALL WILL BE SORRY!" Michael screamed.

Cat and Tori came rushing in from the enterance.

"Whats going- AHHH!" Cat screamed as Trevor fired AP Pistol rounds near her forcing her to get down.

"WE AIN'T HERE TO ROB YERS! WE JUST WANT MY FREIND'S KIDS BACK!" Franklin yelled.

"YOU THREE ARE PYSCHOPATHS! GET THE HELL OFF OF THIS SET BEFORE I- OWWW!" Tori screamed as she was stomped on by Trevor.

"YOU DON'T HAVE THE RIGHT TO SPEAK YOU WHORE!" Trevor yelled pointing his AP Pistol at her.

Meanwhile back in Los Santos..

FIB Headquarters:

"Sir.. It appears that three three prime targets are at ICarly studios.. Shall we drop the bomb?" Said a guard.

"Yes.. They will pay with their lives.." Said the leader.

"Yes sir!" Said the guard and went to launch the bomb on top of icarly studios.

Meanwhile back at ICarly studios..

"Jimmy, Tracey! Get in the car! You're going home!" Michale yelled at his kids as if he was ordering a marine around.

"No way dad! We're sick of your shit!" Screamed Tracey backing away from him.

Suddenly the noise of a plane got closer and closer..

Everyone was silent..

"What the hell is that noise?" Said Franklin.

"Sounds like a bomb?!" Michael said as he rushed to the window.

Michael looked up and saw a bomb dropping down on the building.

"HOLY SHIT A BOMB! GET THE HELL OUT OF-" Michael screamed just before: *BOOOOM*

The bomb went off starting an apocolypse..

Find out whats next in Chapter 2!


End file.
